


Demons Hide Behind My Back

by lipstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale pack, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Childhood Friends, Future Alpha Derek Hale, Hale/Argent alliance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runaway, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, off screen non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: Stiles and Derek throughout the years.Better summary to come.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

_“Go cry to your daddy Stiles, and let me spend time with my girlfriend,” Derek sneered. The disgust was heavy in his voice and his intense gaze never wavered from the other boy’s face._

_Seventeen-year-old Derek and fourteen-year-old Stiles were on the porch of the Hale house. Derek had been dating Paige for a month and unfortunately, his attitude toward the younger boy he once adored had changed._

_“I thought you weren't supposed to be in the house alone with Paige. You don’t want to get in trouble,” Stiles said quietly, struggling to keep eye contact with Derek._

_“Shut up,” Derek said firmly. “We won’t get caught if you keep your mouth shut.” He grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him down the porch steps, pushing him at the bike laying in the grass._

_Stiles fell, his face hit his bike’s pedal. “What the hell, Dare,” he cried._

_“Leave, now. Fuck Stiles, is this what it takes for you to get the hint,” Derek yelled angrily._

_He kicked Stiles in the abdomen. Stiles gasped from the pain as tears streamed down his face._

_“I don’t want you here. Leave, and don’t come back. I’ll let you know when I want you.” Derek smiled down at Stiles like the situation that had just occurred hadn’t happened at all._

_He held a hand out for Stiles to take. Stiles slapped it away. “Fuck you,” Stiles said weakly.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, chapters will be longer. I haven't written in quite some time. Please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some scenes that didn’t fit well with this chapter, so they didn’t make it in. Just so there is no confusion right now, as it will be explained more at some point, Intentions/Intended is basically pre-engagement for supernaturals. It’s meant for a couple when one or both is/are underage. Courting is engagement, which leads to mating. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“We’re getting chips for movie night, babe,” Stiles said to the person behind him. 

“Sounds good to me,” Derek responded, amused.

Stiles turned around, eyes widened in surprise. “You aren’t J- who I thought you were, sorry,” he said quickly, not quite meeting Derek’s eyes.

“I really don’t mind, I’ll have a movie night with you. My place tonight at seven?” He asked, smiling, a bit smug. 

Derek’s eyes roamed Stiles’ body. The boy he still wanted wasn’t really a boy any more and the years had been kind, which shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was. He had allowed himself some distractions for a little too long, but everything always came back to Stiles and it was time to come home. Derek needed to apologize for his actions, his behavior, while dating Paige. He wasn’t sure how he would make it up to Stiles, but he knew he had to try. They had to talk, Derek needed to explain. 

“I have plans,” Stiles said curtly. “Excuse me.”

Stiles turned back, to walk away. Derek caught his hand. 

“Okay, that might have been a little forward. I’m sorry. You look good, Truth. I’ve missed you,” he admitted, unashamed. 

Stiles inhaled deeply at Derek’s use of the private nickname. With a bewildered and hurt expression on his face, Stiles took a step back. His hand dropped from Derek’s. “Don’t call me that. I’m not Truth anymore and you aren’t Dare, we haven’t been for years.”

“There you are. Did you find anything you wanted?” Jackson Whittemore asked, appearing from around the corner.

“Yes I did,” Stiles smiled, his whole demeanor changed with Jackson’s presence. “I’m ready when you are.” 

“Let me take these,” Jackson said as he slipped the bag of jalapeño cheddar chips from his hand. “I’m gonna go pay for all this while you finish talking with Hale,” Jackson kissed Stiles, catching the corner of his mouth. “I’ll be in the car.”

“I’m right behind you babe,” Stiles called out, laughing, his smile reached his eyes and he momentarily forgot about Derek. 

“Wait,” Derek pleaded as he grabbed Stiles’ hand again. “We have to talk, it’s important. I know it has taken me such a long time, I’m sorry… I am here now. Please Stiles, we have to talk.” 

“And what Derek, just fuck Jackson?” Stiles spat, voice raised. “That’s what this is right, you coming back here to reinforce your Intentions before my birthday? No. I don’t want to talk to you.” 

Derek signed, he had hoped it was going to be easy.

“It’s been almost four years, I waited two for you. I like Jackson and I’m not ready to talk,” Stiles whispered dejectedly, looking down at the floor. 

“I can start making it up to you tonight. I’ll come to your house to make you dinner and we can watch She’s The Man, I bet it’s still secretly your favorite, And we’ll talk about everything,” Derek stated confidently, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“No,” Stiles scoffed, “I have plans with Jackson. Even if I didn’t, I’m not ready. Next week maybe.”

“That’s the thing about turned wolves who aren’t raised in packs, they don’t know all the rules. You weren’t told everything about Intention Claims and courting because we had time back then. Intentions are for people underage, that way courting can begin right when both people are of age,” Derek explained happily. 

“Why are you explaining the obvious? I have to go,” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“And it doesn’t matter if feelings change,” Derek continued, ignoring Stiles’ interruption. “A person only gets one Intended, there’s no way to undo it or override it. The bond only fades after the first week of courtship if no active courting occurs.”

“Okay. Jackson doesn’t need to be my Intended. It doesn’t matter, in less than two weeks Jackson can court me. Intentions aren’t really needed anymore,” Stiles stated matter-of-factly. 

“I deserve my chance, we deserve it. It’s too late to ignore it now, if I was willing, and I’m not, courting began the moment I invited you to my place,” Derek explained happily, eyes bright. 

“It’s not the, my birthday- Today’s only-” Stiles sputtered at the realization. “Shit.”

“This day is still hard for you guys, huh? It is the 6th though. Happy 18th Truth, I’ll see you at seven. My apartment though, not your house, I just moved in today,” Derek chuckled. “I’m making your favorite.” He kissed Stiles lightly on the forehead and walked away, whistling. 

Stiles stood in the chip aisle, dumbfounded as he watched Derek walk farther away. 

  
  


***DHBMB***

The car ride from the grocery store had been a quiet one. They were still sitting in Jackson’s Porsche, worry rolling off both of them. Stiles sighed as he opened his door.

“You never said anything, I didn’t know he was your Intended,” Jackson stated, trying not to sound devastated.

“Not many people know. He offered his Intentions when we were kids, I was ten and most people would have assumed that it was arranged. It wasn’t, so everyone decided that it should be kept quiet until we were older,” Stiles explained, a little defensively. 

“Was I just a distraction?” Jackson asked quietly, looking out the windshield.

“No,” Stiles voiced squeaked. “I like you so much. I thought Derek was a nonissue, we haven’t spoken in years Jacks. When he started dating Paige, he said and did some horrible things to me. He left for college and we still weren’t speaking. I was waiting, but then you came along and I had no reason to anymore.”

Stiles gently turned Jackson’s face towards him. “I chose you. And I’ll still choose you when this initial courting week is over,” he promised. 

“Thank you. I love you,” Jackson smiled, slightly dazed. He knew Stiles cared about him, of course he knew, but Stiles had never been vocal about it before. 

“You said it first,” Stiles whispered joyfully, and in awe. “I love you too. Take me inside.” 

***DHBMB***

“Nerd Breath, you’re back,” Cora acknowledged, smirking. “You’re not already lonely in that apartment you just had to have, are you?”

“Laura’s my favorite,” Derek deadpanned. 

“Asshole. Why are you here though? Lydia and I are finishing the plans for my end of the year party. I don’t want you distracting her,” explained Cora. 

“Grabbing dad’s alfredo sauce recipe,” Derek said.

You’re not,” Cora exclaimed. “Derek, he's with Jackson! It’s been four years, leave Stiles alone. He’s happy.”

“Who’s happy?” Lydia asked as she walked into the room.

“Stiles and Jackson. Derek’s interfering though, and he’s going to stop,” Cora told her brother through gritted teeth. 

“As if anything can really interfere with them two,” stated Lydia nonchalantly, “but if your hot older brother thinks he can manage it, let him try. Stiles and Jackson need to be pulled apart sometimes, they’re always going at it. It’s kind of gross. Stiles’ chapped lips could really use the break.”

Derek looked at Lydia in anger, eyes flashing yellow.

“That’s enough with the details Lydia,” Cora said as she hurriedly stepped in front of Derek. “Stiles and Derek are Intended-“

“So I have every right to be here,” Derek interrupted. “It’s Stiles’ 18th birthday, the beginning of courting. You know the first week is most important, it’s my last chance. I’ll lose him if our bond isn’t stronger.”

“You ignored him for four years, and he moved on. I know what you did, I saw it through my window. You should lose him. He loves Jackson, and Jackson has built him back up. Stiles was a mess for two years after you stopped talking to him. It’s incredibly shitty of you to wait and make yourself known to him again on his birthday. You took away his choice in courting with you; you’re manipulating the system and it’s not okay,” Cora snidely argued.

I did not manipulate any system, Cora. I spoke with John a week ago, he was more than okay with me courting Stiles,” 

Lydia’s eyes widened as Cora looked at her. “It’s not 1950, you don’t ask a parent’s permission. You are clueless. Stiles and his dad haven’t spoken in months, he practically lives with Jackson. Nobody knows what happened, neither one will speak about it. And you better hope Stiles doesn’t find out that you spoke to the sheriff over him, he’ll skin you alive,” she explained, sounding almost amused.

“Way to be blunt Lyds,” Cora laughed. 

“How come I never knew you and Stiles were Intended?” Lydia asked, snotty. 

“Because Derek is a giant selfish asshole,” Cora said gruffly. 

  
  


***DHBMB***

Stiles stretched as he woke up, looking around in confusion. “Jacks where are- oh yeah. Derek?”

“In the kitchen, I’m making crepes,” Derek called from the other room. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep, but thank you for leaving me on the couch,” Stiles sheepishly stated as he walked into the kitchen.

“I know I’m an asshole Truth, but I’m not that guy. I would never. I am trying to be respectful and I need you to try as well. This week is about us. You shouldn’t be spending time with Jackson at all, let alone coming here smelling like you spent the day in his bed,” Derek said firmly, trying not to sound too upset.

“He’s my boyfriend and you ambushed me, I didn’t get a choice in this. I’m not having this conversation,” Stiles breathed out angrily. “I know we need to talk yet, but we had a decent night, don’t start the day like this.”

“I’m not going to apologize. You never would’ve given me this week if I had come to you before your birthday. Maybe I deserve your anger, but  _ we  _ deserve this week. Your feelings might’ve changed, but we’re each other’s Intended and that’s what the initial week is for. Second chances and what could’ve been,” Derek softly explained as he placed some crepes on a plate for Stiles. 

“Okay,” Stiles said resignedly. “I won’t see Jackson for the week.” Stiles could deal with not seeing Jackson for the week. When the week was said and done, he’d be choosing Jackson. There was nothing Derek could do that would change it. 

“Thank you. We’ll have a great week, I promise. I put strawberries on your crepes,” he smiled slightly at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did go with June 6th as Stiles’ birthday. I believe it’s canon, or was at one point. It works best for this fic, it makes it summer and Stiles has graduated from high school. I also have a soft spot for June 6th, as it’s my birthday as well.


End file.
